daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 12
Back to previous session - Session 11 Session 12 An End to Helmark The group respectfully gathered up the corpse of Helmark and carefully took the body out of the tunnel and tower complex to the courtyard above. Maggey and Lassier said some words about irony and aspiration in a polite burial service, and then the party laid the wizard's body to rest in the courtyard under one of the trees that had grown next to the stable. They left a small headstone with the wizard's name and his fate. With the Helmark's spirit free and his mortal remains interred, the group headed back into the tower to rest. Greg and Lassier slept in hiding places outside just in case any wandering monsters got some ideas about flipping the tower's force field back on while the rest of the party was inside. Sam and Erin cleaned off the magical king size bed on the first floor and laid down for a well-deserved rest. Maggey and Dave set up their bedrolls on the 2nd floor, while Paul set up camp on the third floor, glad to have some space to himself for the first time in a month. In the morning, having originally flipped the switch to the force field, given last rights to the former master and slept overnight in the master bedroom, Erin marched up to the third floor with a grin. The party slid aside the secret door to the treasure room (which they realized was really above them, and a permanent dimension door between the 3rd and 4th stories was creating an illusion of the treasure room hanging off the side of the tower) and Erin stood confident and ready. The Djinn was there to greet them again, once again pleading for them to keep out of the vault room. It truly had no wish to fight them, but would be forced to destroy them if they set foot inside. Master of the Tower Erin stepped to the edge of the doorway and announced, "Your service is ended, Djinn! I am the master of the tower now! Helmark is dead from his own error, and I have claimed this tower as my own. Freedom is yours once again!" The astonished Djinn shook with amazement, and then appeared to scrutinize Erin. After a moment, he turned into a sort of smoky, elemental wind, and tentatively ventured through the dimensional doorway, past Erin and into the third level of the tower. "It is true! After 500 years, I am free!" The Djinn practically danced around the room before spinning back into his humanoid form, "I thank you, mortals, and good riddance to Helmark the wretch. Enjoy his treasure and feel welcome to piss on his grave for me!" With that the Djinn flew down the stairs and out of the tower, laughing as he went. With almost the same speed, the party surged into the treasure room, clapping Erin on the back as they went. Treasure Wealth and treasures from Helmark's long career as an adventurer were cataloged and divided up among the group. The Dragon Tooth Codex In addition to gold, potions, trinkets, scrolls and books, the group also found a huge petrified dragon's tooth under the pile of gold. Dave was able to detect extremely powerful magic woven into the tooth, but no one could figure out what its purpose was. Tiny letters and symbols were carved over every inch of the humongous tooth, apparently in a form of Latin, but it all seemed to be listings of names and astrological notations. Dave stuffed the tooth into his hat so that they could study it later. The Jade Mask In the pile of trinkets and gilded tableware, Lassier suddenly pulled free an intricately wrought mask of jade. It looked like a serene elven face with leaves instead of skin and dark green antlers sweeping back past where the wearer's ears would be to form a crown. Relieved and delighted, Lassier exclaimed, "The Jade Mask! This is my whole reason for coming to this awful continent! Now we can go home!" Farrah's Gifts The nymph, Farrah, reappeared on the second level of the tower once again, taking care to steer clear of the force cage zones. She brought a fey-wrought cloak for each of the party as thanks for freeing her, and asked them to visit her in her home later. When they came to the prairie that Farrah called home, they were greeted by a small gathering of faeries, who threw a party in their honor and curiously tugged at the human's ears and marveled at their otherworldly features and auras. As a last gift, the fairies gave the humans and elf each a fey horse. The animals were smart and fast, and had grey coats that glimmered with starlight. "These horses will take you to on your quest much faster than any other steeds you will find on this continent," care for them and they will serve you well. If you are ever finished with them, simply release them to the wild, and they will return to me," Farrah told them. The group thanked Farrah profusely, then returned to the tower for one more good night's sleep before hitting the trail to the north. They left the tower in the care of Farrah and her fey, figuring that the fairies would at least be able to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Farrah told them that it was theirs to reclaim if they ever returned to the area. Continue to Session 13 Category:Campaign Notes